


Stay Away From My... Friend

by im_patelling_you_to_stop



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_patelling_you_to_stop/pseuds/im_patelling_you_to_stop
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt by @superdamnvers (highly recommend her blog): "We know Lena and Veronica went to boarding school together. What Lena didn’t mention is the relationship they had. Even though Lillian always ignored her adoptive daughter, she did like her girlfriend, very much. After they broke up, Lillian made the girl become her protege and kept in touch with her. When Veronica’s alien fight club gets shut down by Supergirl, Lillian gets her out of jail immediately and comes up with a plan.Months later, a mysterious ex comes back from Lena’s past. Veronica Sinclair. Lillian knows her daughter is flirting with Kara Danvers (not actually dating yet), but what if Lena still had a soft spot for her ex? What if this girl wanted to bring the CEO to the dark side, Cadmus’ side? Can Kara expose Lillian and her plan without revealing her superhero identity to Lena?"





	Stay Away From My... Friend

Lena was having lunch in her office with Kara Danvers when someone strolled into her office. Someone she thought she'd never see again: Veronica Sinclair, known to many as Roulette. Another thing she didn't expect was for Kara to slide a little closer to Lena, almost as if she were protecting her, or for her to give her ex girlfriend such a harsh glare that Lena never would've thought her ray of sunshine was capable of. 

"Veronica," Lena nodded curtly. 

"Lena," Veronica said, her lips curving upward into a small smile. "Darling, how have you been?"

"Well, I'm not dead, am I? How about you?"

"I'm doing just fine. Could I take you to dinner tonight? To catch up? For old times' sake."

Lena felt Kara stiffen beside her. She was more than a little confused, both by Kara's actions as well as Veronica's. Her ex showing up out of the blue and offering to take her to lunch was more than a little strange, especially since the last time Lena called her was to ask for a favor for Kara. 

Nevertheless, she answered, "I don't see why not." 

Veronica's smile widened, and she gave Kara a look that Lena couldn't manage to decipher. 

"Wonderful. I'll pick you up at seven, then?"

Not even waiting for Lena's confirmation, Veronica turned on her heel and strolled out of Lena's office, leaving a very tense Kara and a very confused Lena behind. 

"What was that all about?" Lena asked Kara once they were once again behind closed doors. 

"What was what all about?" Kara responded, feigning ignorance, but her eyes betrayed her. 

"Why does Veronica make you so uncomfortable?"

"She... uh, well... We're... not the best of friends." Kara fidgeted nervously with her hands. "Y'know, after she captured Supergirl and made her fight Hank. Hank being her boss."

Of course. Lena had forgotten just how messy the situation between Kara and Veronica had turned out. Kara was no doubt scarred from being shoved into a cage and forced to fight. After all, resulting to violence made her very upset. 

"I'm sorry, Kara. That must've been very frightening." 

Kara furrowed her brow, and Lena realized her mistake. 

"For Supergirl, of course," she corrected herself. 

She wasn't sure how long she and Kara would continue to play this little game where they didn't acknowledge that Lena clearly knew about Kara's 'Super' side, but Lena wasn't in any position to rush Kara. She understood how hard it could be for assumptions to be made based on someone besides yourself. Not that Kara and Supergirl weren't one in the same, but it just seemed like it was important for Kara to be, well, Kara. 

"Yes, it was," Kara murmured. "She told me about how scared she was. Hank is a part of her family."

Something about the way Kara said this made Lena grab her hand. It was impulsive and stupid, and she regretted the sudden action immediately, but her doubts soon dissipated when Kara gave her a warm smile and intertwined their fingers. 

They were regrettably dragged from their little moment by Kara's Backstreet Boys ringtone. Kara picked up her phone and sighed, mouthing Snapper and exiting Lena's office with an apologetic smile. She poked her head back in a few minutes later, just as Lena had expected. Kara Danvers wasn't one to leave without saying goodbye. 

"Sorry, Lena, gotta get back to work. Snapper wants me to rewrite my piece on the Daxamite invasion a couple of weeks ago. Again."

"That's alright, Kara," Lena assured her. "I've got work to do as well. Coffee at Noonan's tomorrow morning, right?"

Kara smiled. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Love you, bye."

Lena's heart skipped a beat as she processed what Kara had said. The bubbly blonde didn't seem to realize it herself, and Lena hoped she didn't notice the pink tinge she was sure was present in her cheeks. 

"Goodbye, Kara."

She couldn't think like this. Of course, Kara loved her. They were best friends. Kara Danvers was full of platonic love, and Lena was no exception. Lena couldn't ruin the best thing in her life with false hope and one sided feelings. She sighed to herself and threw away the empty lunch containers left on the coffee table, determined not to let thoughts of Kara distract her from the work she needed to do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara felt the blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks as she ducked out of Lena's office. She needed to remember to choose her words more carefully around Lena because she couldn't risk her figuring out the truth, the truth being that Kara Danvers was helplessly in love with Lena Luthor. But Lena didn't need that right now. What Lena needed was a friend. 

Kara was good at being friends. She was nice, cheery, helpful, and everything else that a good friend is, but a part of her couldn't help but wish that she and Lena could be something more. Well, maybe more than a part. Kara shook her head. There was no place in their friendship for thoughts like these. Besides, she had only just lost Mon El, who she had been in love with, hadn't she? 

That's what Kara kept telling herself, but she knew, that, no, she hadn't been in love with Mon El. She had wanted so badly for that to be the case, wanted so badly to be with someone attainable, and, while Mon was an arrogant dudebro, he could also be funny and sweet and even charming at times. If only Kara's heart had been in it. It was much harder to lie to herself now that he was gone. Of course, Kara missed him because she had cared for him, but it wasn't the ach of losing someone you love. It wasn't the ache she would feel if she lost Lena.

Shut up, Kara chastised herself. You can't think like that. Stop it.

On her way out of L-Corp, Kara ran into Roulette, who gave her a sly smile. Kara immediately felt hatred, not something she felt often, and... jealousy? No, that couldn't be the case. Why would she be jealous of Roulette? Sure, she had dated Lena, but that was in the past, and Kara knew that Lena didn't still have feelings for the woman. Kara shouldn't have an opinion anyway. She wasn't with Lena, as much as she wanted to be. 

"Kara," Roulette smirked, stopping her train of thought. "How's your friend, Supergirl? No hard feelings, I hope."

"Why would there be hard feelings?" Kara retorted. "It's not like you put her in a cage and forced her to fight for your own amusement and profit."

"Ah, well, I guess there's no chance of patching up that relationship, but no matter. I'm still on fairly good terms with another on of National City's most powerful, and I'm taking her to dinner tonight. I must say, Lena looks great."

"You stay away from my... friend!" Kara demanded. 

Roulette scoffed. 

"Surely, there's no way you expect me to believe that you and Little Luthor are just friends. I was around the two of you for all of two minutes, and I could easily spot the heart eyes you gave each other. It was sickening."

"Just stay away from her, ok?" 

"Sorry, Danvers, no can do. I've got an... arrangement of sorts, and, though I might not have the finest moral code, I do pride myself on my ability to keep my word."

Kara frowned and stalked off angrily, a manner she was not at all accustomed to. She would be in a foul mood for the rest of the day thanks to Roulette, but Snapper's mood would be even fouler if she didn't get back to CatCo in the next ten minutes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veronica knocked on Lena's office door at exactly seven o'clock. Her punctuality was one of her defining characteristics. Never late, but never early. Always exactly where she needed to be, exactly when she needed to be there. Lena knew this about her, and that's why she found herself standing by the door, ready to go when Veronica's knock resounded. 

"Lena," Veronica greeted with a slight tilt of her head. "You look stunning."

"Hello, Veronica. You don't look so bad yourself," Lena complemented, taking in her low cut purple dress which showed off her tattoos. "Ready to go?"

Veronica nodded. 

"I booked us a reservation at a little italian place I know. They've got the best wine in town. My car's waiting outside."

Lena climbed into the back of a sleek black car and flashed Veronica a dazzling smile, which her ex girlfriend returned. They rode to the restaurant in comfortable silence. The restaurant recognized the pair of women and seated them immediately in a booth near the back, away from their regular customers. 

"So, last I heard of you, you were in jail," Lena said boldly.

"Surely you didn't think they could keep me locked up for long?" Veronica laughed. 

"No, of course not. What've you been up to?"

Veronica and Lena launched into easy conversation, keeping their topics light throughout their meal. It wasn't until after ordering dessert that Lena asked what had been bugging her since Veronica walked into her office earlier that day.

"Why did you take me to dinner?"

"What? Can't a girl just take her gorgeous ex girlfriend out to catch up?" Veronica retorted. 

Lena raised an eyebrow. 

"Fine, you got me. I'm here as a favor to your mother."

A lump formed in Lena's throat at the mention of her mom. They were not on great terms, even though she had helped Lena stopped Rhea from taking over Earth. 

"Don't give me that look. She wants me to talk some sense into you?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She thinks Supergirl has corrupted you, blinded you to the threats that aliens pose to the human race. She just wants you to come back to her, Lena. She wants you to work with her. The pair of you make such a good team."

Lena shook her head quickly. There was no way in hell that was happening. 

"Lena, Cadmus could really use someone like you. Lillian could really use someone like you. Don't you want to make her proud?"

"She's twisted, not to mention cold and cruel," Lena spat. "She doesn't deserve my assistance, and I shouldn't have to listen to this."

"Don't speak ill of her," Veronica warned. "Lillian was always like a mother to me."

"Well, she should've been like a mother to me," Lena said coldly, and with that, she stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Veronica to pick up the tab. 

Lena rushed out the door and into the rain. She called for a cab and asked to be dropped off at Kara's apartment. She didn't know what she was doing or why she thought it was ok to do, she just knew that she needed to see Kara. Kara would make it better. She always did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara opened her door to find Lena standing there, slightly damp, with a hurt look on her face. She didn't ask questions, just opened her arms and enveloped Lena into a hug, using her foot to close the door behind them. She wordlessly walked the both of them to her couch and sat down, pulling Lena down with her and taking her hands. 

"I can see you're upset," Kara said quietly, and Lena nodded. "Wanna talk about it?" 

"Dinner with Veronica was my mother's idea," Lena stated. "She was trying to get her to recruit me to join Cadmus." 

"Lena," Kara whispered, pulling the other woman into her. 

"I just wish she'd stop," Lena said. "I'm never going to cave. I'm never going to join her stupid little anti aliens organization, and the whole thing is just exhausting."

"I know," Kara responded. "But you'll get through it. You're so strong. And I'll help you get through it."

"Thank you, Kara. For being here."

"I always will be." She paused for a second. "Lena, there's something I should tell you." 

This was it. She was going to confess her feelings to Lena. She had thought about it all afternoon, thought about the way Lena made her feel, thought about the jealousy, thought about all of it, and she had decided that it was only fair to tell Lena now. 

"It's ok, Kara," Lena said. "I know."

"You do?" Kara asked. 

"Yeah." Lena chuckled. "I've known for a while now, actually. Your disguise is a pair of glasses, and you're always conveniently missing whenever Supergirl needs to do something."

"Wait," Kara said slowly. "You know I'm Supergirl?" 

She was baffled. How could Lena have seen through her disguise? It worked well enough for Clark. Lena frowned. 

"What were you going to tell me."

"I was, uh, I was going to tell you that, well, I'm in love with you. Romantically. I'm romantically in love with you," Kara stuttered. 

Lena was looking at her in a way Kara couldn't decipher. Kara eyed Lena's lips almost instinctually, and, to her surprise, Lena leaned in and kissed her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena kissed her. Lena kissed Kara Danvers. Lena kissed Kara because Kara had looked at her lips. Kara had looked at her lips because Kara loved her. Kara was in love with her. And Kara kissed back. 

"Does that mean..." Kara trailed off once they broke apart. 

"I love you, too," Lena said breathlessly. "I love you, too. I have for a while now."

Kara smiled, her expression full of warmth, happiness, and love. It was an expression that Lena was familiar with, but at the same time, it wasn't. This time, Kara leaned in to kiss Lena, but it didn't last long because Kara just couldn't keep that damn smile off of her lips for more than ten seconds. Lena didn't mind, though. She was content to sit and look at Kara's smile for hours. 

"You love me," Kara repeated. "You love me, and I love you. We're in love. Oh, this is so wonderful!" 

She began to float a little off the coach, still beaming. Lena couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in her throat at the sight of Kara floating with joy. Kara tilted her head to the side in that adorable way of hers until she realized what she was doing and sunk back down next to Lena.

"Sorry," she mumbled, blushing a little. 

"Don't worry about it," Lena assured her. "It happens when your girlfriend's an alien."

"I'm your girlfriend?" Kara asked. 

Lena suddenly felt a little nervous, a little naive for saying that. 

"Only if you want to be," she said quickly.

"I want to be," Kara said genuinely, kissing Lena again. "Of course I want to be."

Now Lena was the one who couldn't stop grinning. She would have to send her mother a thank you card for indirectly causing this conversation.


End file.
